


The Anchor

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Gen, Insecure Liam, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just can't control his shift. Brett think's he needs and anchor to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute small drabble I wrote in class. I've never written for Brett or Liam so I hope it's okay.

“The sun, the moon, the truth,” Liam muttered.

   

“I didn’t know you were Buddhist,” Brett, mocked from behind the younger boy. They had been working all night on his ability to control the shift. Alpha. Beta. Omega didn’t seem to work for Liam, so he had taken to the one he had heard Brett use.

   

“Just shut up and help me,” Liam retorted, once again focusing on just popping out his claws without his eyes glowing yellow. He stared at himself intently in the mirror but, as always, his eyes glowed when his claws came out.

   

“Damn it!” Liam said, his hands slamming into his mirror. The blood slipped down his hand as the glass embedded itself inside him.

   

“Woah hold on,” Brett said stepping closer to Liam and taking his hand. “You can’t keep doing things like this. You’re stronger than you use to be,” He said starting to pick out the glass from Liam’s hand.

   

“So, it doesn’t matter. I won’t be strong for long if I lose control and Scott has to put me down,” Liam said. Brett chuckled shaking his head as he tossed the last shard onto the floor.

   

“Scott won’t put you down,” He said letting go of Liam’s hand, “He’s a true alpha they don’t kill, they are smart and wise. Be thankful for what you have,” Brett explained.  Liam shook his head walking away from Brett.

   

“Yeah well, it’s hard to be thankful when their all so strong and I just here being weak,” Liam explained. He sat on his bed playing with his comforter as Brett shook his head.

   

“You’re not weak Liam,” Brett said, “Your new to this. Everyone has this time when their new. I went through it,” He said, sitting next to Liam.

   

“Yeah right. Nothing bad ever happens to you; there’s no way you weren’t a master at this,” Liam said, almost laughing. For as long as, he had known Brett he could remember his confidence. His cocky attitude, and just overall how amazingly perfect his was.

   

“I wasn’t always a wolf. Satomi bit me; I wasn’t born like this,” Brett explained looking at Liam. ‘I struggled at first but she helped me because she was my Alpha. I learned to trust her just like you trust Scott,” Brett added as he placed his hand on Liam’s leg. Liam shook his head.

   

“But what if I never get it under control? What if they have to kill me, what happens then?” Liam asked.

   

“How about, you don’t think about that,” Brett said before standing up and helping Liam to his feet. Liam sighed as he took another deep breath. “Or maybe you do think about that,” Brett said suddenly, making Liam look at him with a confused face.

   

“What?” Liam asked. Maybe he needed to rethink this using Brett as a teacher thing.

   

“Maybe you can use that to control your shift. We call it anchoring. If you use that as a base for why you need to control your shift it might help,” Brett said. He held up his hand; his claws extending. “Try,” he said.

   

Liam bit his lip and nodded before he tried again. He felt something in his stomach as his claws came out. It wasn’t a feeling of anger or fear it was a feeling of power. It was like he was stronger just for even thinking that he needed to be strong for Scott and Brett. Just the thought that if he didn’t learn to control that he might be killed made things easier. He didn’t have to try as hard the second or third time, and he got them on each try.

   

“Did my eyes glow?” He asked, hoping Brett would tell him no. Then again if he said yes that just mean he would have to work twice as hard.

   

“No,” Brett said with a smile. Liam’s eyes lit up as he smiled.

   

“Thank you Brett, really,” Liam said throwing his arms around the other boy. Brett just shook his head and hugged him back.

   

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
